The Lion King Reborn (2024 film)/Trivia
The film marks as the unofficial fifth and final animated film in the Lion King franchise. * In 2009, Michael Dorn voiced Optimus Prime from the Transformers franchise for toy commercials, promoting Revenge of the Fallen, the second installment of the film series. ** Dorn portrayed Worf in Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Andrew Kishino also voiced Autobot Jazz in numerous Transformers video games based on the film series and Saw Gerrera in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. ** Khary Payton voiced Dinobot Grimlock in the Cartoon Network series Transformers: Robots in Disguise, as part of the Aligned continuity family. * Joshua Rush recurs in the Disney Channel's Andi Mack as Cyrus Goodman. * Maia Mitchell voiced Wendy Darling from Peter Pan in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. * Landry Bender co-starred as Cyd Ripley in Best Friends Whenever. * Rachel Crow voiced Carla, one of Blu and Jewel's daughters in Rio 2. * Tiffany Espensen portrayed Cindy, one of Peter Parker's classmates in Spider-Man: Homecomingand Avengers: Infinity War, in which the films are part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). * The film is not canon to the Disney Reborn Multiverse. * The IUCN Red List has developed a program called "Protect the Rare" in sponsoring the film's release as 28,338 species are considered at risk of extinction because of human activity, in particular overfishing, hunting and land development, but can make a difference if citizens help in keeping Earth clean, and ending deforestation and illegal logging. * The film's post and mid-credits scenes were taken out during pre-production after an announcement that a fourth season of The Lion Guard would be cancelled. * This is considered to be the re-release of the 2019 version of TLKR. * Keegan-Michael Key voiced Ducky in Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 4 and Judge Peckinpah in Columbia Pictures/Rovio Entertainment's The Angry Birds Movie. * Kimiko Glenn voices Peni Parker / SP//dr in Sony Pictures Animation's Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Lena De Spell in the 2017 reboot of DuckTales. * Michael Luwoye and Christopher Jackson are known for playing the title role in the Broadway musical Hamilton. * Christian Slater portrayed Mr. Robot in the television series of the same name. * Common voiced Seymour the emperor penguin in Warner Bros. Pictures' Happy Feet Two, replacing Fat Joe from the first film, and the Stonekeeper in Smallfoot, as well as co-starring as Civil Rights Movement leader James Bevel in Selma. * Nolan North and Steve Blum are known to voice Deadpool and Wolverine in Marvel video games, direct-to-video films and television series. ** North also voiced Terence in The Angry Birds Movie 2, replacing Sean Penn. * Justin Felbinger voiced Miles Callisto in the second and third seasons of Miles from Tomorrowland. * Dee Bradley Baker provided the voices of the clone troopers in The Clone Wars and Squilliam Fancyson in SpongeBob SquarePants. ** Kevin Michael Richardson voiced Jabba the Hutt in The Clone Wars. *** In one of the film's teaser trailers, Basi's speech before the battle of the Outlands is a reference to "Hope", the second cinematic trailer of Star Wars: The Old Republic, which was narrated by Richardson as the voice of Jace Malcom. ** John O'Hurley guest starred as King Neptune in SpongeBob (excluding The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie). * Sinbad voiced Roper the forklift in DisneyToon Studios' Planes. * Rachel House voiced the character of Gramma Tala in the 2016 Disney animated film Moana. A year later, she played Grandmaster's bodyguard Topaz in Thor: Ragnarok. * Greg Ellis co-starred as Lieutenant Theodore Groves in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise and had a cameo appearance as Chief Engineer Olsen in J.J. Abrams' Star Trek, the first installment of the reboot series. * Shohreh Aghdashloo co-starred as Dr. Kavita Rao in 20th Century Fox Pictures' X-Men: The Last Stand and Commodore Paris in Star Trek: Beyond. * Madison Pettis voiced Lala the chihuahua in the Beverly Hills Chihuahua series. * Sarah Hyland voiced Batgirl in Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Gotham City Breakout and starred as Haley Dunphy in Modern Family. * Penny Johnson Jerald recurs as Dr. Claire Finn in Seth MacFarlane's The Orville. * Shahadi Wright Joseph's first major acting role came when she was cast as young Nala in The Lion King on Broadway when she was nine years old. * Jaime Camil voiced Papá Enrique Rivera in 2017's Coco. * Despite being uncredited for providing Kion's singing voice in The Lion Guard: Season 3, this is the first time Aaron Daniel Jacob is credited for his work in Lion King-related media. ** Jacob also sang several songs in Phineas and Ferb throughout the series. * Danny Jacobs previously voiced King Julien in Madagascar franchise, substituting for Sacha Baron Cohen. * Clyde Kusatsu portrayed Wong, a Marvel Comics character in 1978's Dr. Strange. * This is the first Disney animated feature to have the emperor, Adélie, Magellantic and rockhopper penguins appear since Warner Bros. Pictures' Happy Feet. ** This is also the first Disney animated feature to have all the species of lemurs appear since the Madagascar franchise. Category:WindowsMyers2018